As conventional vibrators often have the speed controlled through the PCB of a DC motor, which when adopted in vibrator only serves to generate an up-down vibration that not only offers limited strength but also falls short of satisfying the consumer's diverse demands, where a DC motor not only needs to put through a commutator for current regulation, but the process is also deemed inconvenient and cost ineffective.